Lo Que Hace El Avatar Bien Hecho Está
by fanatla
Summary: Una fe inquebrantable y una devoción a toda prueba era lo que ella siempre le había brindado y era lo único que él siempre había necesitado para luchar. AVISO: ni la historia ni los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen. Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Está basado en el cuento "Lo que hace el padre bien hecho está" de Hans Christian Andersen.**

_Mi abuela solía contarme historias de tiempos antiguos._

_Aquellos tiempos de paz, en que el avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las Tribus Agua, El Reino Tierra, La Nación Del Fuego Y Los Nómadas Aire…._

_Pero todo cambio cuando la Nación Del Fuego atacó…_

_Solo el Avatar, es capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos…_

_Solo Él puede detener a los despiadados maestros fuego…_

_Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció._

_Han pasado cien años y la Nación Del Fuego está alcanzando la victoria en esta guerra_

_Hace dos años mi padre, junto con los hombres de mi tribu, decidieron unirse al Reino Tierra para luchar juntos en contra de la Nación Del Fuego, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí a cargo del cuidado de nuestra tribu._

_Algunos creen que el avatar nunca más volvió a nacer entre los nómadas aire y que el ciclo se ha roto._

_Pero yo no he perdido la esperanza…_

_Todavía creo que de alguna manera el Avatar regresará para salvar al mundo._

**-oOo-**

Voy a contaros ahora una historia que oí cuando era muy niña, y cada vez que me acuerdo de ella me parece más bonita. Con las historias ocurre lo que con ciertas personas: embellecen a medida que pasan los años, y esto es muy alentador…

**-oOo-**

_Agua…_

_Tierra…_

_Fuego…_

_Aire…_

_Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía;_

_Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó._

_Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos…_

_Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció._

_Después de cien años mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo Avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang._

_Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran grandiosas, tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder salvar al mundo._

_Y yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos…_

**-oOo-**

El invierno había sido duro ese año. …

Luego de cuatro años de noviazgo, Aang y Katara se habían casado hacía un año en el Polo Sur, en una hermosa ceremonia privada a la que asistieron familia y amigos más cercanos. Y hacía un año se habían ido a vivir al templo Aire del Sur, el cual habían convertido en su hogar con la ayuda de sus amigos con la idea de en un futuro volver a convertirlo en un sitio lleno de vida, con acólitos y ojalá varios maestros aire y agua.

El señor del Fuego Zuko especialmente, había insistido en recuperar los restos humanos del genocidio perpetrado por la Nación de Fuego hacía ya ciento dieciséis años para brindarles unos funerales adecuados y dar así a las almas de los muertos y al alma de su amigo, el último maestro Aire, el descanso honorable que merecían.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer como tu amigo, es mi decisión como tu padrino de boda, mi opción si los Espíritus y tú me lo permiten como mentor de tus hijos y seguro que es mi deber como Señor del Fuego- respondió Zuko a un atónito Aang, mientras ayudaba a Sokka con el techo de la vivienda, la primera vez de tantas en que este le preguntó el por qué lo hacía.

-Además, conociéndolos a los dos habrá un montón de oogies. Mejor que tengan un buen techo sobre sus cabezas cuando ustedes… arrrgggghhh… olvídenlo no quiero ni pensarlo. Y ni se les ocurra contarme nada, gracias. Aprecio mucho mi salud mental- Les recordó Sokka mientras clavaba el techo de la casa de tres habitaciones.

Aang estaba a punto de replicarle a Sokka, cuando un codazo oportuno de Toph lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

-Sí Pies Ligeros. ¿Además para qué están los amigos si no?- asintió Toph mientras colocaba los cimientos de la casa con tierra control.

**-oOo-**

Una vez se establecieron en el templo, Aang y Katara habían trabajado duro para adaptarse a su vida en pareja. El lugar era enorme y había muchas cosas por hacer cada día: la limpieza de una habitación nueva, el conseguir leña para la cocina y la chimenea, preparar las comidas, arreglar su habitación, limpiar y secar la ropa, plantar el huerto para aprovisionarse y mientras tanto comprar insumos y alimentos en el pueblo más cercano que estaba a diez días caminando o la cuarta parte de un día de vuelo en Appa. Ambos dividían las labores y lo que podían lo facilitaban con el control de los elementos, pero no podían hacerlo tan a menudo por el gasto de energía que eso significaba, eso sin contar con los viajes de varios días que Aang, más a menudo solo que acompañado por Katara, debía hacer como Avatar al Reino Tierra o a la Nación del Fuego.

Lo que sí era seguro, luego de cada duro día de trabajo, era que al llegar la noche, ambos disfrutaban el estar juntos. Atrás había quedado el tiempo de su noviazgo en el que ambos habían sido inocentes e ingenuos sobre el aspecto físico de su relación. Ahora, como marido y mujer, cada noche su habitación se convertía en el sitio donde se descubrían a sí mismos por primera vez en muchos aspectos, donde daban rienda suelta a la pasión y deseo contenido por años, donde descansaban no solo de la dureza de su labor sino de las obligaciones que habían puesto sobre sus hombros desde tan temprana edad. En esa habitación, en su cama, sin nada más entre ellos que su piel, dejaban de ser el Avatar Aang y la Maestra Katara, héroes de la guerra, para convertirse sencillamente en Aang y Katara, un par de recién casados, enamorados casi desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Te amo Katara- Le susurró Aang al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás, luego de peinar como cada noche su larga cabellera.

-Y yo te adoro Aang- le respondió ella mientras él la acariciaba y dejaba una estela de besos en su cuello – Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- terminó de decir Katara justo en el momento en el que Aang la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Su vientre ligeramente abultado con el crecimiento de una nueva vida en su interior.

Así continuó el paso constante de las estaciones… y el invierno volvió a llegar.

**-oOo-**

El invierno llegó antes de tiempo…

Y así fue como la primera helada llegó sin invitación, destruyendo la cosecha de ese año, la despensa con comida y aislándolos en la montaña. Aang y Katara buscaron refugio en su casa mientras veían caer la nieve; pero luego de dos días nevando ya no había comida en la despensa y en su avanzado estado de embarazo, Aang ni se atrevía a dejar sola a Katara para ir a buscar provisiones ni se aventuraba a llevarla con él por miedo de adelantar el parto.

Pero cuando se hizo dolorosamente claro que debía tomar una decisión y que lo único que quedaba en la despensa era un saco de cebollas viejas, ambos se sentaron en la cocina para hablar mientras preparaban… sopa de cebollas.

-Aang… cielo- comenzó Katara la conversación mientras revolvía la olla con el caldo, la única comida que tendrían en las siguientes 24 horas.

-Dime mi amor- preguntó él sin levantar la cabeza del mapa en sus manos. Le dolía el cuello de tanto mirarlo las últimas dos horas, mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución rápida a lo de las provisiones e insumos.

Katara suspiró y luego con decisión se acercó a él y lo besó dulce y suavemente en los labios, alejando su atención del mapa que cayó al piso.

-Sabes que tienes que salir y buscar ayuda- le dijo con suavidad.

Aang la miró con ternura, mientras acariciaba su abdomen, las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos. – Pero… que pasa si no encuentro provisiones en el pueblo más cercano y me demoro… tú estarás sola aquí y solo queda algo de comida para un día… que pasa si comienza tu trabajo de parto… qu-

-Shhhhh- susurró ella interrumpiéndolo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios. –Tienes que tomar decisiones mi vida y sabes que yo creo en ti para todo. Te creo con mi vida y la de nuestro hijo. Hasta ahora en nuestra relación, siempre me has demostrado que no te equivocas en lo que decides. Lo que sea que decidas por mí está bien.

-Todo era más fácil cuando sólo tenía que derrotar a Ozai… No quiero dejarte sola mi amor, pero tengo que hacerlo- se lamentó él, con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos.

-Lo sé mi vida. Comamos esta sopa de cebollas, déjame algunas otras para mí y llévate este saco con las restantes. Será algo más que puedas cambiar- Le dijo mientras ponía en la mesa dos platos con la sopa.

Luego de comer, Aang preparó las cosas y se despidió de su mujer embarazada en medio de la nieve, mientras Appa lo esperaba para partir.

**-oOo-**

Unas horas después Aang, con una cantidad pequeña de monedas encima luego de cambiar algunas reliquias del templo y un saco de cebollas para llevar en el viaje, avistó otro pueblo aislado en el valle. Hasta ahora, el manto de nieve que lo cubría todo no había cambiado, tan fuerte había sido la nevada. Y los pueblos habían sido abandonados en busca de zonas más cálidas.

-No puede ser que tenga tan poco dinero después de un año. La estatua de Yang Sheng algo valdrá. No es suficiente ni siquiera para dos semanas de provisiones, aunque suficiente para que la vea una curandera antes del viaje al Polo Sur, donde Katara puede recibir la ayuda de Kana- El Avatar murmuraba para sí mientras extendía ante sí sus escasas posesiones.

Junto con la brusca helada, lo otro que preocupaba a Aang es que no podía mostrar su identidad de Avatar lo que hubiese facilitado cualquier transacción. Todavía había fuerzas clandestinas rebeldes intentando sembrar el caos en las tierras recién liberadas y había espías por todos lados. No podía darse el lujo de terminar involucrado en ninguna batalla que pudiese demorar su regreso con provisiones al templo del aire.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del gruñido de Appa lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Miró hacia abajo y allí estaba, el poblado más cercano al templo del aire, cubierto por un grueso manto de nieve y luciendo completamente despoblado. No se veía desde el aire ni una sola alma lo que preocupó a Aang. Ya había perdido casi medio día sin encontrar a nadie. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía que ir más lejos?

Aang maniobró hasta que Appa aterrizó en la plaza del pueblo. Cuando se bajó del arnés, el silencio los envolvió completamente. Aang entonces se quitó los guantes, se arrodilló sobre una pierna y colocó la palma de la mano sobre el suelo helado, utilizando su sentido sísmico para buscar a los habitantes de la población. No era tan bueno como el de Toph, pero al menos le serviría para cumplir con su cometido.

Cuando se levantó, Aang tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya sabía exactamente dónde buscar. Caminó hacia un establo cercano donde dejó escondido a Appa, se puso ropa del Reino Tierra y se puso un sombrero con el fin de esconder sus tatuajes, para luego dirigirse a un edificio de una planta en la calle principal.

Cuando empujó la puerta, los rostros de todos los presentes, la casi totalidad de los casi veinte habitantes del pequeño pueblo y un grupo pequeño de tres forasteros elegantemente vestidos, le dio la bienvenida. Rostros de adultos, algunos más viejos y otros más jóvenes, hombres o mujeres, siguieron sus movimientos cuando entró a la estancia y tomó asiento frente al camarero en el mesón de servicios.

-Buenas tardes buen hombre. ¿Podría indicarme quien es el encargado del granero para intercambiar o vender mercancía?-preguntó amablemente el maestro aire-

El hombre lo miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de responder de mala gana. -¿Ves algo parecido abierto en estos momentos con el clima que hay afuera, idiota?-

Aang se quedó boquiabierto con la agresiva bienvenida, pero desechó rápidamente la idea de enojarse cuando uno de los forasteros se acercó al mesón.

-¡Diablos camarero! Deja en paz al muchacho, ¿No ves que se ve angustiado y hambriento?- el hombre se volvió hacia Aang y le habló.

-Por cierto muchacho, soy comerciante de la región de Feng Long en el Reino Tierra. Me has caído bien así que haremos un trato. Tú me explicas qué quieres vender o cambiar y por qué… Y si me gusta tu historia, te lo comprare a diez veces su valor normal y te invitaré a comer. ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo el hombre, que arrastraba su voz y cuyo aliento olía a alcohol, mientras ponía su brazo campechanamente sobre los hombros de Aang, en cuya mente se agolpaban los pensamientos intentando decidirse sobre cómo hablar.

_-¿Qué hago?... no puedo sencillamente decirle que soy el Avatar y no tengo dinero. Además la historia sobre estas reliquias no es tan interesante… ¿O qué tan interesante puede ser que tu esposa embarazada se haya quedado sola con casi nada para comer en un templo del aire?..._\- pensó desesperadamente Aang. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, una idea irrumpió en su mente. –_Sí eso puede funcionar…_\- Pensó Aang con una sonrisita despuntando en los labios mientras se dirigía al intruso y lo abrazaba a su vez.

-Pues vaya, soy afortunado. Entonces te diré lo que quieres saber.- El maestro aire prosiguió con calma mientras a su alrededor la gente se amontonaba para escucharle mejor y a un gesto del forastero el hombre de la barra le servía un cazo con agua.

-Resulta que mi esposa y yo somos campesinos, somos pobres y no poseemos casi nada, solo nuestro amor y la bendición de un bebé en camino. Lo único de lo que podíamos prescindir era de algunas reliquias de familia y un caballo-avestruz y con la última nevada nos quedamos aislados- Aang hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de agua. –Así que mi esposa ayer me dijo: "Ya ha dejado de nevar, así que mañana ¿Por qué no buscas vender o trocar ese caballo-avestruz por algo para comer? Nos hemos quedado sin comida y tú verás mejor que nadie lo que nos conviene, porque lo que haces siempre está bien hecho."

-Así que salí y en el camino me encontré con un vecino que traía una vaca. Pensé que daría buena leche, así que le propuse un intercambio que me pareció justo: su vaca por el caballo-avestruz. Digo, el caballo-avestruz es más caro que la vaca, pero me daba igual. El hombre accedió y así conseguí una vaca.- Para ese instante, varios de los rostros adustos que seguían la historia ya tenían una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues no entiendo por qué no te devolviste a casa. Si todavía tienes esa vaca podemos hacer algún negocio- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Pues no!... ya no tengo la vaca.- Respondió tranquilamente Aang mientras un murmullo de desaprobación se extendió por todo el local. –Decidí probar un poco más de suerte y un par de horas después me encontré con otro hombre que llevaba una oveja gorda y con buena lana. Por lo que pensé me podría servir más que la vaca. Digo, la vaca es más cara y da más leche, pero la oveja cuesta menos de mantener y además de lo que nos daría la vaca, la oveja nos daría lana para hacer ropa de abrigo para el invierno. Le pregunté al hombre y estuvo de acuerdo en el trueque.- Esta vez los murmullos fueron de aprobación.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí entonces mientras tu esposa te espera en casa? –Le preguntó una gruesa campesina poniendo mala cara.

-A eso iba. Resulta que para ese momento me dio algo de hambre y decidí caminar al pueblo más cercano. Un poco antes de llegar, me llamó la atención una mujer que iba por el mismo camino con una oca robusta en sus manos. "¡Caramba! Que buen ejemplar" pensé, mientras me decía a mí mismo que si tuviéramos la oca podríamos tener huevos y plumas para hacer mantas y abrigos, así como un buen animal que vigile la entrada de la casa. Entonces no me lo pensé dos veces y lo cambié con la mujer, que se marchó muy feliz de vuelta a casa" –Pero aun así, me había propuesto llegar a tomar y comer algo.

-¡Pero serás infeliz!... eso lo hace mi esposo y lo muelo a golpes por irresponsable. –Volvió a opinar la misma mujer de antes levantando un puño en alto mientras Aang reía en respuesta.

-Pero eso no es todo. Cuando llegué al límite del pueblo me encontré con un rapaz que llevaba un saco lleno de algo. Me entró la curiosidad y le pregunté qué llevaba en el saco, a lo que me respondió que cebollas podridas y sus frutos para los cerdos….-Aang había vuelto a tomar un sorbo de agua, pues su garganta ya estaba seca de tanto hablar.

-No te habrás atrevido… tu mujer te va a matar- Un hombre entrado en años susurró mientras los murmullos de incredulidad se sucedían en todo el local.

-¡Pues sí!...me pareció que era un signo de prosperidad y en todo caso podíamos intentar usar las menos dañadas para cocinas y los frutos para siembra. Así que le cambié la oca por el saco y aquí está. Mi mujer no me matará y seguramente me llenará de besos- Terminó la historia Aang, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

El forastero, que había escuchado embelesado toda la historia, empezó a aplaudir emocionado, antes de dirigirse a Aang aun con la cara roja por el alcohol. –Bueno muchacho, un trato es un trato, te daré diez monedas de oro por tu saco de cebollas podridas. Pero para hacerlo más interesante, me gustaría conocer a esa esposa tuya que te llena de besos en vez de molerte a puños y si eso es así, te daré otras diez monedas de oro. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y espero tu respuesta. –el comerciante le dio entonces las monedas con las que Aang, que ya se había ganado la confianza de los habitantes reunidos en el local, logró comprar las ansiadas provisiones, así como negociar con una curandera para que le acompañara de regreso al templo del aire.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en la barra, pidió una ración de la espesa sopa de verduras hecha con remolacha, zanahoria y col que se cocía en el fuego, así como cuatro raciones para llevar. Comió rápidamente y al terminar volvió a hablar con el comerciante.

-Mire usted, deseo darle las gracias por su generosidad conmigo, mi esposa también lo agradecerá. Pero me es imposible acceder a su solicitud. Verá debo partir en estos momentos para poder llegar a tiempo con las provisiones y antes que mi esposa inicie el trabajo de parto. Pero a cambio le daré esto. Si llega a tener problemas serios, por favor pida ayuda al propietario de la tetería y tienda de té "El Dragón de Jazmín", entréguele esta ficha y dígale que va de parte de Aang. Recibirá toda la ayuda que necesite."

El hombre, aceptó la ficha de Pai Shao, la miró con curiosidad y la guardó en sus bolsillos. Luego sonrió antes de desearle a Aang buena suerte y se volvió a reunir con su grupo.

**-oOo-**

Cuando Appa aterrizó en el templo del aire, con Aang y una curandera emocionada hasta la médula luego que este le confiase quién era y a quien iba a atender, todo estaba en completo silencio. Luego de no obtener una respuesta rápida al llamado mientras bajaba a la mujer del arnés del bisonte, Aang comenzó a preocuparse de que algo le hubiese pasado.

"_Katara_" era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente.

Corrió tan rápido hacia la casa, que a su paso quedó un reguero de objetos caídos por el viento que se formó con el movimiento de sus pies. Cuando entró en la estancia, la escena delante de sí, hizo que por unos momentos preciosos se le olvidara que necesitaba respirar.

Katara estaba dormida plácidamente en el sofá frente a la chimenea en la que chisporroteaba alegremente el fuego, con una manta envolviéndola, completamente ajena a las preocupaciones del mundo y de su marido. Un plato vacío con algunos restos de sopa de cebolla estaba en el suelo, lo que hizo que a Aang se le aguaran los ojos y el pecho le doliera de tristeza y culpa al pensar que no había podido evitar que su amada esposa tuviera que pasar por una situación así.

Se acercó con cuidado y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios mientras acariciaba el vientre prominente de ella. Katara abrió los ojos y respondió con suavidad al beso de su esposo. Luego se sentó en el sofá y con voz soñolienta cargada de esperanza decidió preguntarle cómo le había ido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido mi amor? ¿Has logrado conseguir algo?

-Claro que sí mi maestra agua. Por ti y por mi bebé haré lo que sea.- respondió él con una sonrisa, intentando borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas. –Espérame aquí y ya te diré todo con más detalle. He venido acompañado de la señora Mitsuki, es curandera y ha aceptado venir a reconocer como va tu embarazo. Se quedará con nosotros unos días mientras te reconoce y luego la llevaré de vuelta al pueblo.

Cuando Aang regresó unos minutos después, lo acompañaba una mujer robusta de sonrisa alegre, que congenió inmediatamente con Katara. Mientras le hacían el reconocimiento del embarazo a su esposa, Aang descargó las cajas con provisiones y las acomodó en la cocina. Luego llevó a Appa a los establos donde le cepilló el pelo y usó agua y aire control para secarle, dejándolo dentro del establo mientras comía con fruición una paca de heno.

Por último se dio él un baño, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina, donde calentó las raciones de sopa que traía consigo. Regresó a la estancia y sirvió la mesa para los tres. Luego de comer, Mitsuki les confirmó que todo iba bien con el embarazo.

-La maestra Katara lleva muy bien su embarazo, Avatar Aang. El bebé nacerá aproximadamente en un mes si todo sigue así de bien– Mitsuki entonces sacó de su maletín un frasco con un polvo oscuro en su interior y se lo dio a Katara. -Esto servirá para reforzar la calidad de su sangre maestra Katara. Ayudará al momento del parto para disminuir la debilidad por pérdidas de sangre. Tome media cucharadita al día hasta que se termine el frasco.-

Katara recibió el frasco y le dio las gracias a la curandera. Luego le habló dulcemente a su esposo. –Aang, Mitsuki me contó que habían traído muchas provisiones, pero no entiendo cómo, si no teníamos mucho para comprar ni para trocar.- Katara preguntó nuevamente con voz seria que ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué hiciste Aang?

Aang se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo buscando una salida. No quería decirle a Katara que había mentido y se había aprovechado de eso para conseguir todas las cosas.

-Eeehhhh… Pues mira mi amor… -Cuando Aang vio el rostro de Katara esperando su explicación, decidió no mentirle a su esposa. Sabía por experiencias pasadas que era una mala idea, menos cuando la curandera, que había presenciado su actuación en el pueblo, estaba presente. Así que bajó la cabeza y se preparó para la catástrofe.

-Pues cuando salí de aquí no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer, todo estaba muerto hasta que llegué al pueblo de la señora Mitsuki. La nevada había sido tan fuerte que todos los habitantes habían decidido reunirse en un local. Allí encontré unos comerciantes que me propusieron que contara la historia de cómo llegué allí y a cambio de que les gustara me pagarían por el saco de cebollas que llevaba. Gané las monedas, compré provisiones y vine con la señora Mitsuki. Fin de la historia. –Aang parecía estar atrapado entre una roca y una pared.

-¿Ah sí?, pensé que habías recurrido al mismo método que utilizaste con las tribus Gan Jin y Zhang. Sueles tener mucha imaginación. – le guiñó Katara un ojo a Aang mientras le daba un beso.

-Sí… esta vez la historia fue mejor que la de Wei Jin y Jin Wei. Jejejejeje" –susurró Aang ya más aliviado mientras Katara le daba otro beso ante la mirada cómplice de Mitsuki.

-Sabes Aang, sabía que todo se arreglaría porque sólo tú eres capaz de hacerlo, sólo tú mi amor. Te adoro- Terminó Katara besándolo otra vez con ternura en los labios.

**FIN**

**N/A:** Gracias por leer el fic, espero que la adaptación del cuenta sea del agrado de mis lectores y ojalá puedan tener algún tiempo para dejarme su review. Muchas gracias.

**Para Aladag Blackstone:** por ti he escrito este cuento con guiones.

:)


End file.
